Remember
by Ayame Sai
Summary: Serena and Darien yet again.. What a lovely couple right? What if Serena wen't back to the moon? What if she knew more then she let on when she sees the scouts next? Read more to find out!


Remember Prologue

This chapter is my test drive for this story, if it gets review asking for it to be continued it will be...

Any suggestions are welcome Don't forget to check out my web site... (Still under construction but at least I have one now!)

Thanks

Ayame Sai

Chapter one

Beginnings,

Serena stared blankly out her window at the moon. The cold air surrounded her, yet she never noticed. Her mind was blank and her heart empty. The days events rolled over and over in her head.

"It can't be true." She whispered, her voice horse from crying. Lucky Luna was with Artemis looking into the wear abouts of the Nega-moon base. That child came into her life, and sent it in a down word spiral.

"Why?" She gasped and tears fell down her face once more as she folded her head into her arms. That night the moon was her only comfort, the only place she couldn't remember, yet she blamed the moon for her misfortune. Thats when it hit her, like a train reeling off it's tracks.

"Why don't I just go there?" She ran to her closet and pulled out a bag.

Gathering everything she held of value she packed.

"They can't take who I am now, maybe I should become what I once was." Serena smiled for the first time since the incident. Her mind was spinning with ideas, plans to better her self.

"Crystal, nows your chance to prove to me that this is all worth it." With that she held the crystal above her head. "Moon crystal, take me home!" With a flash of light, Serena was gone. That of course was not the only thing that disappeared. Her room, now was vacant, and every memory of her wiped from the people of Earth. Everyone that is except the scouts and the prince of Earth.

"Wow, what a ride." Serena looked around her and smiled.

"It may be in ruins, but it's mine." Laughing to her self Serena made her way to the only part of the castle still standing. The crystal room, a bed and a pedestal the only items there. Serena unpacked and sat on the bed sighing. The memories of the day resurfacing once again.

/ Flashback ++++

Serena was late, oh man was she late.

"Rei is gonna kill me!" She screamed as she rounded the corner. Her body ran right into something hard, before she could fall strong arms wrapped around her.

"Serena, you really need to watch where your going."

Serena blushed and straightened her uniform. "Sorry Dare, but Rei is gonna kill me, I'm so late."

Serena turned to continue running when Darien reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Serena we need to talk real quick."

Serena turned and looked at him. "Are you sure this can't wait until later?"

Darien shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok, well what do you need to talk about?"

Darien paused and looked past her, it's now or never he thought.

"I can't see you anymore." Serena stepped back and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Darien sighed, " I don't love you ok?"

Serena's face grew blank.

"You don't mean that." Her voice was quaking with the pain from her heart.

Dari en looked away from her face.

"I do, I don't ever want to see you again. I mean how could I love someone like you."

Serena stifled a cry and ran. Darien's heart broke having to tell her that, but it was for her own good.

"She'll understand some day." With that he turned to go to the arcade.

/ End Flashback ++++

Serena moaned and laid down.

"Why me?" Serena began to cry yet again. Her pain filling the empty air of the moon.

'Even the scouts didn't care. They all said I got what I deserved.' Sighing Serena stood.

"Mother!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The crystal flared to life and Queen Serenity appeared.

"Oh my, what has happened child?" Serenity quickly walked over and wrapped Serena in a hug.

"The prince has left me and my scouts have had it with me." Serena cried and buried her face in her mothers shoulder.

"I wanna be who I was before this life. Please mother, I want to be happy again."

Serenity looked down at her broken daughter and smiled.

"Serena, look at me." Serena looked up at her mother and wiped her face.

"If you do this there is no going back. There are consequences."

Serena stepped back and stared.

"Like?"

Serenity smiled, "No one will remember you except the scouts. You can bring everyone in this kingdom, even me back to life. You will no longer be able to live on Earth, if you do you will have to marry someone grounded to that planet. Namely the prince."

Serena cringed. "He doesn't love me and more. So how do I bring everything back?"

Serenity nodded. "I had hoped you would choose to go back, but if this is what you want."

Serena nodded. "I'm ready to become Queen, Ready to accept what is my right."

Serenity nodded yet again, "Spoken like a Queen."

Serena smiled a real smile.

"Thanks. One question though."

Serenity smiled,'here it comes.'

"Can I visit Earth?"

Serenity Smiled, "Yes, but only a few hours. Your going to become full Lunarian, after that any more then a few hours in Earths gravity without a soul mate near you can die."

Serena smiled. "Well then I wont have to worry about that, because I run into the prince all the time, the brief contact should be enough to keep me there a little longer right?"

Serenity laughed. "So thats how you did it in the past. I always wondered."

Serena laughed at her mother. "Well enough reminiscing, lets get the show on the road."

Sorry this chapter is a test, I'm gonna see how many reviews I get asking for me to continue... then we'll see if not... I'll just tuck it away until I feel like writing more...


End file.
